Some Kisses Are More Sappy Than a Soap Opera
by petrichorian
Summary: Satu ciuman. Hal yang bisa membuatnya menunggu dan kebingungan karena hal yang tak pasti. Membuat perpisahan menjadi sedikit lebih berarti. HijiGinHiji, diambil dari Gintama chapter 551. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Selamat membaca.


Petrichorian presents...

 **'Some Kisses Are More Sappy Than a Soap Opera'**

A Gintama fanfiction

 **Gintama and all of its character are not mine**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 _ **Warning: romance and kiss between two boys, my own rendition (or delution) for chapter 551, beware of spoiler if you haven't read that chapter :)**_

* * *

 _"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you."_  
 _― **Paul McCartney**_

* * *

Satu ciuman bisa berarti banyak.

Mungkin ia sangat mencintaimu dan mau kau menunggunya meskipun entah kapan ia akan kembali, atau mungkin ia menganggap kalau hubungannya dengan dirimu tak ada artinya dan hal sentimental itu dilakukan sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. Kemungkinan terburuknya, mungkin ia sedang berada di ambang nyawanya, hampir meninggal dan itu ucapan terakhirnya, menahannya untuk tak mencari lagi.

Sialnya, Sakata Gintoki sama sekali tak tahu yang mana pilihan yang berlaku untuknya. Sebenarnya, ia tak mau memikirkan mengenai hal ini lebih jauh, waktunya yang sangat berharga akan terbuang sia-sia. Dan lagi, ia bukan seorang anak sekolah yang sedang mengisi ujian pilihan ganda!

Ini tentu saja bukan pertama kalinya, Gin-san yang sudah setua ini juga pernah mencium orang lain —meskipun ia sama sekali tak ingat kapan ciuman terakhirnya sebelum insiden tersebut terjadi—baik itu sengaja maupun tak disengaja. Sebagian besar ciumannya berakhir dengan tonjokan di pipi atau tatapan meminta maaf. Kesimpulannya, ya, ciumannya tak pernah berakhir baik.

Dengan si kepala mayones itu pun begitu. Meskipun Gintoki mengakui kalau ciuman dengannya adalah salah satu yang terbaik dalam hidupnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya setelah semuanya selesai.

Ia paranoid.

Bingung karena tak ada yang aneh dengan ciuman itu, mereka sama-sama mau untuk melakukannya, tak ada paksaan sama sekali. Bingung karena mereka melakukannya pada salah satu tempat yang terbaik, di bawah hamparan bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, seperti adegan dalam sinetron-sinetron romantis bodoh yang ditayangkan setiap malam hari.

Bingung karena ciuman itu terasa sempurna di bibirnya.

Sakata Gintoki dan Hijikata Toushirou tak pernah memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman dan lawan. Meskipun begitu, mereka berbagi ikatan yang terlalu rumit untuk diputus. Terjalin dari cara berpikir dan jalan samurai yang sama.

Mereka sama-sama ingin melindungi orang yang mereka kasihi.

"Kami tak bisa jadi Shinsengumi lagi," Hijikata memberitahunya.

Gintoki sama sekali tak terkejut.

"Yorozuya tak akan kemana-mana, kau tahu? Edo akan sangat sepi jika kami tak ada," lalu ia menjawab, saat lawan bicaranya bertanya apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Kalimat itu tak semuanya salah, meskipun arti sebenarnya adalah 'kami tak punya tempat lain untuk pergi'.

Malam itu, masing-masing dari mereka tertawa. Gintoki sebenarnya tak begitu menyukai hal-hal yang tak ada artinya macam mengobrol sambil minum sake dan makan makanan favorit mereka. Tapi malam itu jadi pengecualian, karena kemungkinan ia akan bosan dalam waktu panjang, tak ada teman bertengkar dan seseorang yang 100% sama, juga 100% berbeda dengannya.

Jadi, saat Hijikata menciumnya malam itu, Gintoki sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia tetap meyakinkan diri kalau malam ini adalah pengecualian dan semua yang terjadi dapat dimaklumi, sembari memastikan kalau jalanan di belakang mereka sepi, tanpa ada seorang pun. Mungkin mereka mabuk, karena gelas-gelas sake yang diminum tadi, tapi Gintoki bahkan masih dapat merasakan debaran di jantungnya dan suara angin malam yang tak berhenti berhembus.

Pria berponi 'V' itu juga sepertinya sama sadarnya, karena bibir yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Gintoki saat itu seakan penuh dengan perasaan tersirat. Marah, sedih, benci, kesepian.

Mereka sama-sama ada dan tumbuh oleh pahitnya dunia, meskipun tak ada yang tahu siapa diantara keduanya yang lebih menderita. Gintoki menganggap setiap manusia punya kemampuan bertahan yang berbeda, mungkin ia dan Hijikata juga begitu. Shiroyasha dan Baragaki adalah diri mereka yang lain, yang sampai saat ini bersembunyi dalam jiwa dan sesekali memberontak keluar, tak bisa dihilangkan.

Gintoki tahu tak ada yang benar-benar homoseksual diantara mereka. Hijikata memiliki Mitsuba, dan ia sendiri masih mencintai Ketsuno Ana dengan sepenuh hati. Meskipun begitu, Mitsuba sudah tiada dan Gintoki harus membedakan antara idola dan cinta. Lagipula, ia sama sekali tak punya kesempatan dengan gadis cantik itu.

Ciuman itu terasa inosen untuk beberapa saat, seperti ciuman pertamamu di bangku sekolah dengan seseorang yang bahkan sudah tak kau ingat betul lagi wajahnya. Tapi kemudian Hijikata mengubah posisinya, dan tiba-tiba ciuman itu berubah jadi laga romantis film sedih, bagai adegan saat si tokoh pria akan pergi jauh, meninggalkan si tokoh wanita yang malang sendirian di dunia fana.

Ia tak memikirkan apapun saat itu, selain terkejut mengapa bibir seorang pria bisa sebegitu lembutnya. Bercampur dengan rasa sake dan tembakau yang tak pernah hilang dari tubuh pria itu. Dulu, Gintoki tak pernah menyukai bau rokok. Dan lagi, kesan yang ia dapat sebagai si protagonis utama melarangnya untuk menyentuh benda itu. Tapi malam itu, rasa pahitnya sedikit terasa lebih menyenangkan di mulutnya. Gintoki tak lagi memikirkan hal aneh seperti 'berapa tahun lagi si Mayora ini akan mati karena kanker paru-paru?' atau semacamnya. Ia juga sepertinya tak akan memakan belasan permen loli untuk menghilangkan rasa itu di mulutnya seperti saat mereka bertukar tubuh dulu.

Jemarinya dengan refleks menggenggam _yukata_ yang dipakai Hijikata, memberitahunya kalau ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Bibirnya sekarang mengikuti gerakan itu, memainkan permainan yang sama.

Setelah setengah menit yang memabukkan, Hijikata menarik wajahnya, menghentikan ciuman itu meski segaris saliva masih menghubungkan mereka. Gintoki membuka matanya yang tertutup sedari tadi, memandangi wajah pria di depannya dan mencari penyesalan di wajahnya.

Hasilnya nihil. Dalam wajahnya masih tersirat emosi yang sama dengan ciumannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada suara lain selain alam di sekitar mereka. Gintoki setengah menunggu, meskipun ia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Hijikata, perkataan maaf atau hal lain. Ia terlalu pesimis untuk berharap.

Tapi, yang membalas pikirannya hanyalah usapan singkat di bahu. Tepat diatas bekas luka yang diberikan pecinta mayones sialan itu dulu, saat yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah ketidaksukaan pada satu sama lain.

"Selamat tinggal, Yorozuya."

* * *

Ada segaris senyum di wajah Hijikata, yang seakan menghentikannya untuk mengatakan hal lain. Seakan segaris senyum dan kalimat yang tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan itu sudah cukup.

Shinsengumi benar-benar pergi keesokan harinya, meninggalkan Edo yang sudah membuat mereka besar. Gintoki tak yakin apakah mereka masih bisa dipanggil Shinsengumi―para anjing-anjing pemerintah―atau tidak. Panggilan seperti samurai tak bertuan jauh lebih cocok untuk mereka saat itu.

Kagura dan Shinpachi tak berkomentar banyak soal ini, dan Gintoki sama sekali tak tahu apa janji yang diberikan Okita dan Kondou pada mereka dan Otae. Ada hal-hal yang tak bisa dibicarakan sama sekali. Ciumannya dengan Hijikata juga akan jadi rahasia mereka berdua saja.

Perginya Shinsengumi akan jadi permulaan sesuatu yang baru. Seperti tenang sebelum badai, seperti saat-saat tergelapnya malam saat senja, membuat mereka harus terus maju dan tetap bertahan. Beban yang diberikan pada Yorozuya untuk melindungi Edo bertambah berkali lipat, tanpa rekan seperjuangan yang entah kapan akan kembali.

Kondou Isao berjanji, mereka pasti pulang. Cepat atau lambat.

Tapi Gintoki tahu kalau anak buahnya pun tak yakin dengan hal itu. Kondou tak menjelaskan seberapa utuhnya mereka akan kembali. Tubuh yang bernafas, atau hanya mayat yang tak bergerak.

Seiring dengan kapal yang mengudara itu, hatinya semakin pesimis. Ia sudah berteman dekat dengan ketidakpastian, tapi hal itu selalu membuatnya tertekan setiap waktu.

Gintoki sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dipilihnya dengan bekal ucapan selamat tinggal yang didengarnya semalam. Jalan samurainya tak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini.

Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu, tak lebih. Tanpa harapan atau dugaan yang tak pasti. Karena ikatan yang terjalin sudah terlalu rumit untuk diuraikan dan terlalu erat untuk diluruskan. Gintoki membiarkan waktu yang sedikit-demi sedikit menjawab pertanyaannya, ketika suatu saat nanti kapal yang membumbung itu kembali mendarat di Edo yang baru.

Selesai.

* * *

Catatan penulis:

Thank you for Lyme-san for the comment :D Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :)


End file.
